It's All About Perspective
by hatters-girl-belial
Summary: series of short drabbles written to songs...you all know the drill.Several different pairing including Hatter and duchess. I do not own any of them nor the songs.
1. Chapter 1

Slow dance by framing Hanley

Hatter watched her walk over to him, wearing the blue dress she wore the first time she met him. Her hair was tucked behind her ears and she smiled a simple smile. He took her hand and the two danced and he twirled her around the dance floor and she never was more beautiful to him as she was right then. Under the soft lights. He leaned into steal a kiss from the queen of his heart and she met him half way. He watched as she smiled and giggled and he realized he wanted nothing more then to freeze time and stay in that moment with her for ever. He whispered I love you Alice in her ear and she looked at him in shock. Though he knew by the look in her eye that she loved him too

Dancing with tears in my eyes-kesha

Alice sat in her room, missing her Hatter. A song came on the radio and for some reason she thought maybe dancing would make her feel better. At least distract her thoughts. She twisted and turned to the song but still he was there. Every time she closed her eyes she could see him and with every beat she wanted nothing more then to feel his hands on her curves. She cursed herself to hell and back for not asking him to come home with her. She knew she would never feel whole with out…Even now with her body moving in time with the music, she felt like a lifeless zombie. She stopped and wiped away a tear and looked in her mirror, wondering if he could see her….but those thoughts would have to wait till later…her mother was calling for her to meet the construction worker that had saved her life and she had to look grateful…

She moves in her own way- the kooks

Jack caught himself watching duchess. He had never really looked at her as any thing but his mothers pet. But here recently he noticed how feminine and beautiful she really was…He couldn't help wanting to touch her soft skin. He watched the way her body moved in its own fluid motion in all of her barefooted glory. He wanted to touch her…Take her right then and there and officially make her his…it was amazing the feelings that could be provoked from watching a lady move in their own way and he knew right then and there he had the right queen for his wonderland.

Heartbeat-scouting for girls

Hatter 6thought about the first few encounters he had with Alice. The women was very confusing with red flags and hidden signs. All he knew was every time he saw her, he was completely taken with her. Especially watching her parade around in his jacket running from the jabberwock…It was so surreal knowing she actually chose him still. And he constantly did stuff that to make her feel special and he could not ignore that every time he saw her his heart skipped a beat.

All or nothing-otown

Hatter looked at Alice and could tell from the distant look on her face, she was thinking about jack. He knew she still loved him…And it made things hard for hatter. He gave Alice hi best constantly and time and time he did his best to make her happy, but something had to give. He could not handle feeling like he was living in another mans shadow. Especially the king of cock blocking. It pained his heart to see her so distracted though with that painful look in her eyes. He knew it would take time though it was not going to be easy. He either wanted it all or nothing at all….And he decided waiting for the best was better then leaving nothing.

Beautiful dirty rich- lady gaga

Duchess smiled looking at the extravagant things surrounding her. She smiled nicely looking at her small group of friends. Nothing was better then being sixteen and tied to the prince in the way she was. People lavished her and her friends and they went to a list parties together and she would watch the people dance and blend. But coming from a not so well off family she was not used to that kind of attention. Though the highlights were always when Jack approached her and took her arm. On top of being filthy rich, she was in love.

What hurts the most-cascada

Hatter sat very much lost in thought about the fight that had just played out. He pretty much told her to get out. She could not bring herself to genuinely trust him and it broke his heart. He was listening to the rain and looking around the apartment to see little reminders of her. He grabbed his jacket off the couch. He had to o after her. Show her what he was feeling. He knew all they were trying to do was love each other…and they were tearing each other apart. He walked out of the door just wanting to hold her in his arms.

Still the one-new found glory

Years had gone by And Duchess still sat in the castle. She looked at Jack and smiled softly. She knew inside he was the only one she wanted to ever be with or look at. For the moment she almost forgot about Alice and the incident years ago. He walked up and kissed her and she knew he was the one.

Liquid dreams- otown

Hatter watched the object of his hot dreams dance in the royal court yard. The way she swayed her hips and rolled her stomach made his pants tighten and his heart beat faster. He could feel his eyes glazing over with lust. It had been months since Jack disappeared and the poor woman needed a man join her in her lustful dance in the court yard. Hatter walked over to hr and rested his hands on her hips.

"Let me show you what I do to you every night in my dreams love." hatter whispered in her ear as she turned to face him. She pressed her lips to his and it seemed like hatters liquid dreams were going to come true.


	2. Chapter 2

heart beats- every avenue

Jack knew from a young age the girl felt for him. He could remember them always being attached at the hip. She gained status just as quick as he did as the Prince of Wonderland. And as they hit high school, he lost count of all the boys that snuck in out of her window. The woman was hot blooded and had her needs and the royals would rather find her trading heart beats with a commoner then him. The commoners were disposal. So no matter how bad he wanted to walk in that room and permanently make her his and kill who ever was in there that night, he would have to wait for the engagement. Then his duchess wouldn't trade heart beats with no one else. No more changing out the people in between her sheets.

on walking- Scouting for girls

Hatter sat on the couch. It had been weeks since Alice had left for Cancun with her mother. He felt exhausted but just couldn't sleep right with out his kettle next to him. He plainly set his hat on his head, not even feeling quite up to his normal hat tricks. He threw his jacket and went outside, like he did every night since she left. He wouldn't be back until the sun came up and broke through the darkness and he would walk in right as the phone rang and he would tell her he slept fine and go to work. And miss her just the same, hoping to hear her car.

's not about you- scouting for girls

Hatter ducked, dodging a pillow. Alice was yelling at him for leaving the seat up….Again. He couldn't help but notice her pretty eyes had a stunning glow when she was anger. She took his dazed look as he was ignoring her and it infuriated her more. She started yelling about him always drinking tea, cooking, and trying to protect her. Or how this wonderland and just couldn't crack people in the face when ever he was offended or she was. He let a sigh escape, knowing very well where would they be in thirty minutes and what she would be doing with all that frustration and anger…He thought karate was supposed to help with her anger problem. He smiled, even though living with the girl was driving him absolutely mad.

you and I-Every Avenue

Jack found himself staring into Duchess's blue eyes, there were tears streaming down her delicate face. But it was not all his fault. She had asked the truth about Alice. His Alice….No she wasn't his Alice any more. She belonged to Hatter.

He watched Duchess turn and he wonders if maybe he should have lied. But he knew could never bring himself to lie to her. Especially not after finding out every thing his mother did to her in his absence. He reached out and grabbed her by the wrist and was startled when she jerked away from him. The truth was supposed to set them free but it looked more like it was killing them. And in that moment when his her heart ached at the thought of losing her, he knew what was always meant to be. He took off down the hall way.

freak me out-The summer set

Hatter did a shot of Cheshire belly button and smiled when she gave him "that" look. He ordered them two more rounds before things got wild. March was sitting at the table, baby sitting the teens in their wild breach of madness. The next thing the two boys knew, the pink and purpled hair vixen was on the table and upgraded from alcohol to emotions. She had a cup of lust in one hand and anger in the other. She was screaming the lyrics to pour some sugar on me in time with the song. Hatter watched her aggression start to rise when she jerked him on the table with her. He held his cup in the air did that odd awkward dance move every teen boys does at some point in his life. They were young and Hatter knew when they got him it would be rough and hard, but right now she was freaking him out. The nerves she could provoke in him and how she made him not give a damn.

drunk love- The summer set

Alice thought taking Hatter to a party might have been a good idea. But now that they were about six shots in, she watched the man act like a thirteen year old, and he kept talking about him and Cheshire partying back in the old day. She made a mental note to ask him about this Cheshire character. Before he knew it Hatter was fighting some guy who got close enough to her for her discomfort to be written on her face. She couldn't help getting excited seeing him so…so rough. He looked her was looked at her with that odd expression he gave her when he first saw her in his tea shop. She also saw the look in his eyes. It was on of an animal. He grabbed her wrist and drug her out the door and towards the apartment. She could see the lust building in his eyes. She smiled a little, waiting for Hatter to knock her dead with his punch drunk love and she prayed with everything in her that it would be rough and wild.

7. Jesses girl-Rick Springfield

March watched Hatter and Cheshire. Hatter had been his best friend since they were in grade school. The girl had been his friend since two years back, when him and Hatter first came across her in the alley. They tried to hide what they had from March, because they knew how he felt about her. But he could see the way they looked at each other. The way she smiled at him. He found himself wanting to be Hatter more then he ever could have imagined. March knew he had done everything just like Hatter would have. He was funny and sweet and slightly perverted. He just couldn't understand. All he knew was he had lots of dirty thoughts about the girl and he wanted Hatters girl.

-armor for sleep

Hatter could not believe he let her leave through that damn glass. He went back to his shop and had a plan for the rest of his life. He put down a shot gloss and poured it half with whiskey and half with love. He needed to feel the way he did with her. With his Alice. He felt like he was going to die with out her. He did the shot and sat for a moment before Jack walked in and told him he was going throw the looking glass. Apparently Hatter was being kicked out of Wonderland and sent to the oyster world. Hatter could feel the shot taking effect as Jack handed him Alice's address. He was getting a second chance. He left the bottle on the table.

- Framing Hanley

Hatter watched her dancing on the dance floor. He never knew his sweet Alice could move like that. He was glued to his seat for fear that she would stop. The young girl had him hypnotized and he caught little glimpses of the emotions in her eyes and he knew what she was feeling because he was feeling it to. He wanted to touch and feel himself connected to her in the worst kind of way. She walked over to him and whispered I wanna lick you like a lollipop. He could smell the liquor on her breath but at the moment he didn't care. That night when they got, Hatter unknowingly became a father.

10. I kissed a girl- Katy perry

Jack lost sight of Duchess for a moment. He had never brought her to a club and was slightly worried. Then she came back into his sights and his jaw slammed the ground. His duchess was wrapped around a girl and was snogging the shit out of her. Jack watched very much aware of the yearning he suddenly felt inside. He wondered how he never noticed. Suddenly he understood why she liked that trashy resistance gril so much…Cheshire was her name. He watched her get up, the girls hand in hers, and walk over to him. In that very moment, he knew he was the luckiest man alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Break your little heart- all time low

Alice watched with cold eyes as her latest victim walked out the door. It had been a year since Jack destroyed her world. She swore it would be the last time she got hurt. It started with Hatter and went down hill from there. She had made a game out of breaking hearts and she did it well. She smiled, understanding how easy it was to be cruel and she knew the next queen of hearts was born. The only thing to do was get back to wonderland.

I just laugh-never shout never

Hatter walked into the room with the looking glass in it. He searched to room to say goodbye to her. His whole world. Then he seen her there, in his arms. They looked so flawless together. He watched them talk for a few more minutes and his heart dropped into his stomach. It was not fair, but the again when was life really fair. He felt the need to cry and scream, possibly break every bone in jacks body. But in his truly mad nature, he laughed despite the broken look on his face.

Your love is a lie-simple plan

Duchess looked at the girl in front of her. She was so plain looking and it puzzled her. Why jack would have rathered been with that girl instead of her. She had nothing to offer him, where as she offered him all the love in the world and she was a duchess. She caught the way jack looked at her. The amount of lust in his eyes for that normal girl made her want to scream. It didn't make sense. She offered him unconditional loyalty and compassion and he threw it all away. For someone so plain and normal looking. It cut her to the core. She turned away from them both, unable to handle the way they looked at each other.

Strange-Tokyo hotel and kerli

Hatter knew he never really fit in or belonged with any one. That's why he constantly changed the people he slept with. None of them would even try to understand his madness Then he cam across her. The girl named Chesh. She mesmerized him and wowed him every chance she had. But still some how he felt strange and he could tell she did too. And that's what bonded them together, they shared that strange feeling inside.

Skinny mean man- say anything

He watched her light up with hope when they passed him on the street. It killed hatter that he followed them here, that she still looked at him like that. Alice never was good at hiding her feelings for the king. He remembered how dead she was with out Jack when they came to her world. He had tried to save her but it took passing him one day to brighten her smile.

Like its her birthday-good charlotte

Jack was suspicious of Duchess's behavior. She was dressed to kill and acting very strange. That night he followed her to the club and took a seat in the corner, where he wouldn't be seen. He watched her with friends…Wait, she had friends? It never occurred to him that she had a life outside of the castle. He watched her sip drinks with them and dance and laugh like a woman. She was having fun when she shouted turn the music up. This side of the woman could not have been over looked. How did he managed to ignore how much fun she really was to be around. He sat in the corner and watched her have the time of her life.

Say anything- good charlotte

Hatter stared at his best friend, mad march. He wondered how they had come to this. Him strapped down to a chair and March ready to slaughter him. He remembered how they used to always laugh and smile and cut up. He saw it in March's eyes he wondered it too. He went to speak but he could not find the words to fix this sadness or the damage done to the friendship they once cherished. They both wanted to blame it on Chesh, but things were going bad before here. She was just the final nail in the coffin. He looked at mad march and said I love you with his eyes. He meant it. The two were like brothers before it went to hell. He got nothing back but an assault. He pulled back and swung, breaking everything.

Somewhere I belong-linkin park

Alice looked around the bedroom. She knew it was not right. She did not belong here. Not with out him. She knew she didn't belong in wonderland either. She wondered if there was a place in between. One where she didn't feel cold. She needed to feel something real. She grabbed her Alice in wonderland book and heaved it as hard as she could at the wall. She could still hear hatter talking about getting pizza in her head.

Far away-nickel back

Hatter sat in his tea shop staring at the envelope. It had everything he needed in it to get to her, but still he was scared to go. The way he felt for her scared him. It was not logical, but then again was anything? He got up and went to the looking glass and fell through. He followed the directions to her flat. It was his second time there. The first time he called the ambulance that picked his angel up. This time she would be his. He walked up to the door and knocked. Her mother opened up and smiled, instantly recognizing the gentleman who saved her daughter. She yelled for Alice and his heart fluttered just at the sound of her name. She came out and he immediately saw the spark in her eye as she ran to him. He put his arms around her and it all felt ok.


End file.
